Mi Nueva Hermana Mayor
by Piamona
Summary: A Goten le es difícil aceptar a la novia de su hermano mayor mucho menos el quedarse ¿solo? Rewiews porfa!


¡Hi! Hice una pausa en el 7 capítulo de mi fic "Restaurando el futuro", el cual pienso actualizar a fin de mes, y decidí escribir esta idea que no me deja en paz por ahora. Me inspiré en un vídeo que vi hace más de 8 años (sí, y sigue enteroJ) que era en inglés, y una de las historias se llamaba "Get lost Becka!" (O algo así) y muestra como a veces lo hermanos mayores empezamos a entretenernos más con otras cosas, como novios y/o amigos, etc. y dejamos a un lado a nuestra familia y hermanos en especial. Entonces se me ocurrió poner a Goten celosos de la relación de Gohan y Videl, porque a uno le debe chocar sentir que su hermano está creciendo y tiene otras cosas que hacer!. Jejeje. A propósito, **LAS OPINIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES SON SUYAS Y YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER, **así que no me echen la culpa de lo que piensen de algunos personajes (en especial lo que piense Goten sobre Videl) ya que los celos siempre "distorsionan" nuestras ideas sobre alguien. Los dejo sin más palabreríos míos, lean!

**Mi Nueva Hermana Mayor**

Otra vez aburrido, sí, otra vez.

Él aún no llega; seguro está con ella, siempre está…

_Ella..._

Ella es la razón por la cual mi hermano mayor se la ha pasado como bobo desde hace ya varias semanas; la razón por la cual me distancio cada vez más de él. El porqué de sentirme tan olvidado.

¿Cómo es posible que una chica que acaba de conocer hace algunos meses lo vuelva tan loco? Es que ni siquiera conmigo era tan atento, desde que tengo memoria. Y claro, cuando se hicieron novios las cosas empeoraron el triple.

Si le digo que juegue conmigo, se muestra pensativo; si trato de acercarme a los demás, hablan de ellos; si le ruego que me ayude en mis deberes, me doy cuenta de que los fue a hacer con Videl.

_Videl..._

Y eso que al principio ella me caía tan bien, ahora no. Ahora la considero la peor cosa que nos pudo pasar a ambos; no, a todos y en especial a mí.

Además, esta semana estoy castigado por no haber salido aprobado en Matemáticas. Bah... al fin y al cabo no quisiera ser un sabio como Gohan, seguro terminaría babeando por una de esas chicas; creo que al menos así alguien me daría un poco de su atención…

¡DING DONG, DING DONG!

* * *

¡Cielos! Si que estoy cansado, la película fue bastante entretenida. Quien diría que Videl y yo terminaríamos siendo novios después de un tiempo; mucho menos que mis padres se llevaran tan bien con ella, en especial mi mamá, parecía que la iba a matar el día que la conoció; no, bueno, ambas iban a hacerlo. Jejeje…

"Hola hijo. Pasa" Saluda alegre mi madre. Desde que salgo con Videl, no me controla tanto. Creo, y solo me atrevo a pensarlo, que quiere que ella yo lleguemos a algo más serio pronto. Pero en fin, así es mi mamá…

"¿Y cómo lo pasaron? Espero que bien; Videl es una muy buena chica hijo." Sí, creo que estaba en lo correcto.

¡RING, RING!

"Ah, debe ser Bulma" dijo. Estaban planeando ambas el cumpleaños de Goten, el cual sería dentro de dos semanas. Mientras mamá se iba a otra de sus charlas que duraban entre 1 y 2 horas; me fui a ver a mi hermano, hace ya buen tiempo que no hablábamos o jugábamos, pero como el siempre estaba con Trunks, creo que no le hice mucha falta.

Mientras me encaminaba a nuestra habitación, escuché unos fuertes ronquidos que provenían de la habitación de mis padres. Sonreí para mis adentros, seguro papá seguía durmiendo desde ayer en la tarde. Estuvo entrenando toda la semana con el señor Vegeta, como en anteriores ocasiones. No se puede hacer nada con eso; está en propia sangre de un saiya amar las peleas, ni su muerte pudo acabar por eso...

Entro a la habitación que he compartido con Goten desde que él nació, y ya van a ser nueve años de eso. Veo a mi hermano menor con cara de pocos amigos, recostado en mi cama, ya que la suya está llena de numerosos juguetes regados por cada rincón. Era un desastre.

"Hola hermanito¿qué haces?" le pregunté inocentemente. Me miró molesto y volvió a girar su vista. "¿Ya acabo tu cita o volverás a salir más tarde?" Preguntó también con un gesto poco usual de él, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

* * *

Claro, me miró con cara extrañada. ¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta de que hace buen tiempo me está ignorando olímpicamente, si se la pasa todo el día con la antipática de Videl? Responde con algo de miedo en su voz, como aquella vez que rompió de "casualidad" uno de mis juguetes. Sí, y yo soy kamisama…

"Y-yo... no" Pestañeó un poco y agregó. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Le miré más molesto aún. "Por que siempre haces lo mismo, Gohan" me paré y continué "Porque siempre que quiero que me ayudes o me hagas un favor, estás con Videl cenando, en una cita, estudiando con ella, paseando con ella, o simplemente estás pensando en ella. Por eso"

Él tenía los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de sorpresa. Recordé brevemente los días en los que íbamos a jugar juntos, a entrenar, o simplemente a conversar, cuando yo le importaba. Para luego venirme a la mente los días en los que me sentí ignorado, no sólo por él, sino por toda mi familia.

**FLASH BACK:**

Era un día de lluvia en el que jugaba con el videojuego que me había regalado Trunks en mi cumpleaños pasado; lamentablemente, mi amigo estaba resfriado, y por lo tanto, no podía venir a jugar conmigo. Salí por un vaso de agua y pude ver en la sala a mis padres conversando alegremente con Videl y mi hermano, sobre su nueva relación. Ambos se besaban en la boca (Yuckyyyy!) y quise preguntar a mis padres por qué hacían eso, o si alguien quisiera jugar el juego de peleas que tenía. Traté de llamar la atención de alguien, pero, cuando la conseguí, me echaron diciendo que esas eran cosas de adultos, y que no las entendería; bueno, eso me dijo mi madre, porque los demás estaban charlando muy felizmente. No me quedó otra que regresar arrastrando los pies hacia mi cuarto. Mucho más solo que antes, más solo que en toda mi vida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK: **

Recordé todo el dolor que me había causado que todos me dejaran solo, pero en especial a mi hermano y a la estúpida de Videl; entonces, mi corazón dolido calló a mi mente, y grité con despecho: "¡ERES UN TONTO HERMANO, TE ODIO A TÍ Y A TU TONTA NOVIA!" Con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, arrojé una almohada al pisó y salí volando por la ventana. Trataba de escapar de todo eso ahora, en definitiva.

Quería perderme para siempre, ir a algún lugar donde alguien se ocupara de mí, quería regresar en el tiempo; lamentablemente, todo eso era imposible. Hice lo único que haría alguien de mi edad mientras se encuentra triste.

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Y me perdí en el inmenso horizonte.

* * *

Desperté de salto al sentir el ki de mi hijo menor subir estrepitosamente. Al salir de mi habitación me encontré con Milk. Tenía el teléfono en sus manos temblorosas, y sus ojos se veían profundamente preocupados. Escuché a mi pequeño Goten gritarle como nunca a Gohan. Mire a mi mujer y murmuré "Tranquila, iré yo".

Al ingresar encontré a Gohan completamente sorprendido y con una almohada entre sus manos. Estaba completamente en shock.

"Hijo... Me puedes decir ¿qué sucedió¿Por qué Goten te gritó?"

Él se tumbó en la cama sentado, mirando la almohada. Giró la vista hacia mí, cerró los ojos con furia y dijo: "Soy un estúpido". "¿Por qué dices eso Gohan?" Le abracé por la espalda " Creo que he descuidado mucho a Goten papá. Él, él me dijo que me la paso saliendo con Videl o estoy muy ocupado con mis estudios, y que ni siquiera le presto atención". Una lágrima cayó por su rostro, seguida de otras muchas que venían una detrás de otra, como soldados. Le abracé más fuerte y lo escuché llorar, como cuando era un niño pequeño. "Cálmate Gohan, yo hablaré con él"

Me paré y dije antes de irme "Tú habla con Videl" y me teletransporté hacía donde hallé el ki de Goten.

Llegué a un lago cercano, pude ver a mi hijo menor sentado en el pasto, llorando también desconsoladamente. Me acerqué por detrás y le hablé con suavidad... "Goten…"

Él giró y me miró para arrojarse a llorar a mis brazos. Traté de calmarle con suavidad, y lo logré después de algunos minutos, en los cuales me dio pena verle así. Goten y Gohan siempre se habían llevado bien como hermanos, salvo las discusiones tontas que habían tenido, pero no habían llegado a mayores problemas.

"Papá... perdóname por gritarle a mi hermano" Limpié sus lágrimas "Goten, tienes que entender a tu hermano". "¿Pero por qué ya no pasa tiempo conmigo¿Acaso quiere más a Videl que a mí?" Preguntó mirándome con esos ojos tan inocentes, en los cuales puedo identificar una chispa de mi esposa.

Lo senté a mi lado y le dije. "Goten, lo que sucede es que tu hermano, como otros chicos de su edad, está empezando a experimentar nuevos sentimientos, como lo harás tú cuando crezcas. Y, no es que Gohan quiera más a Videl que a ti; lo que pasa es que él quiere a Videl de una forma diferente de la que te quiere a ti." Hice una pausa y vi dibujada en su rostro una expresión de duda. "Algo así como lo que yo siento por tu mamá. Gohan te quiere muchísimo porque ustedes son hermanos, y estate seguro que cuando crezcan, siempre estarán juntos y serán inseparables" Terminé con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias papá" respondió sonriendo tan amistosamente como yo. Miramos un momento más el paisaje.

Entonces emprendimos volando el regreso a casa.

* * *

Ahora entendía mucho mejor a Gohan, y por qué se la pasaba tanto tiempo con Videl. Ya no me parecía tan antipática como antes; más bien la veía como a alguien que quería mucho a mi hermano, y que algún día, tal vez, ella sería mi hermana también.

Entramos a casa y vimos a mi madre cocinando la cena. Yo corrí a abrazarla con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

¡DING DONG!

Papá abrió la puerta y vi un enorme paquete caminado hacia mí. ¡Un paquete caminando hacia mí! El que llevaba aquel regalo lo dejó en el piso, y pude ver a la novia de mi hermano con una sonrisa, haciéndome señas para tomar la caja. Mis padres salieron de la sala y quedé con a solas con Gohan y Videl.

Me acerqué a ellos y abracé con ternura a mi hermano, el cual me alzó en brazos y me dijo "perdóname hermanito" como lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Ambos giramos hacia Videl; ella me observó con una mirada cariñosa, y bajé de los brazos de mi hermano. La joven se agachó frente a mí y agregó con su mano derecha en alto "Perdóname por hacer que tu hermano no pasara tanto tiempo conmigo; pero te prometo que ahora estaremos los tres juntos. Espero te guste el regalo, ambos lo escogimos"

Corrí hacía la caja, que abrí con rapidez y admiré un hermoso auto a control remoto, más bonito de todos los que tenía Trunks. Corrí hacia Videl y la abracé con fuerza. Me di cuenta de la nueva realidad: me muero de ganas de que ya sea mi nueva hermana mayor.

**FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado. Rewiews porfa!


End file.
